


Brother Knows Best

by babthebroadwaygoldfish



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brotherly Love, Coming Out, Davey just wants to help, Hickeys, M/M, Playing Hooky, Relationship Advice, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babthebroadwaygoldfish/pseuds/babthebroadwaygoldfish
Summary: Les had come home after curfew for the past 5 nights, and Davey decides to do something about it.





	Brother Knows Best

Davey was mad. No, he was more than mad, he was furious. Les had showed up 3 hours passed curfew for the 5th night in a row. Not only that, but upon further inspection Davey noticed that his brother, who was 15 for Christs sake, had hickeys on his neck.

This is why Davey was pacing up and down his room, rambling on and on to Jack. He was explaining the situation to his boyfriend, who in his humble opinion, should have been more surprised by the news, but Jack just shrugged. “Kids will be kids, Dave” he said nonchalantly “I did worse when I was 15.” That just made him more frustrated. Something about Jack’s tone was just to knowing, like he-

“You know who it is?!” he asked incredulously “You know who it is!” he said again, this time not as a question, but a statement. Jack nodded but he didn’t say anything. Davey sank into the side of the bed. He didn’t think he could deal with this. His baby brother was off somewhere with a girl doing who knows what, not only that but Jack knew who she was and purposely wasn’t telling him.

“Jack, come on” he whined, his anger leaving him and his curiosity taking over “is it Smalls?” he started guessing “What about that Sally girl, from the park?” Jack seemed to process what he was saying before finally responding. “Dave, you might want to consider that Les is just as queer as you and Sarah.”

Now Davey did not see that coming. When Les had started liking girls in middle school he had just assumed that he was straight. He never thought to think otherwise. But that wasn’t the issue at hand. The issue was that there was some guy, probably one he knew if Jack wasn’t telling him about it, that was sucking on his baby brothers neck.

The two boys sat in silence as Davey thought about what he was going to do. Jack sure wasn’t going to telling him anytime soon, so unless he asked Les outright, he out of the know. He was snapped out of his thoughts by knocking on the door. 'Speak of the devil' he thought as Les walked in, jumping onto the rolling chair by his desk.

“I think I’m gonna head out, babe.” Jack said quietly before giving Davey a quick kiss and walking out the door, waving to Les as he went. Les fake gagged at the display of affection, which made Davey scoff. “You got something to say Dave?” Les asked, put off by his brother’s unusual manner. Davey was a lot of things, but huffy was usually not one of them.

“I just find it funny that your grossed out by that, but you’re fine with walking around with hickeys on you neck” Dave responded passively, watching as Les stiffened under his gaze. “Oh” he said as he felt at his neck “I was hoping no one would notice.” Davey just sighed.

“Les, you look a like a leopard, people notice. You wanna tell me why?” Les looked like he definitely didn’t want to answer that question. “I kinda think you know why, Davey.” He said sheepishly. “Don’t play dumb, Les. What guy has you coming home late everyday for the last week with hickeys?” Davey knew he was treating him like a kid, but frankly he was a kid.

“How’d you know it was a guy?” he mumbled, refusing to look Davey in the eye. “Jack told me” Davey admitted “but Les you being bi or whatever doesn’t mean anything to me, I just want to know who he is.” Les seemed almost relieved at the acceptance but tensed up at the mention of who it was.

“You’re not gonna like it.” Davey had a feeling he wouldn’t, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to know. Tilting his chin up so he’d look at him, Davey tried to give him a reassuring smile. That seemed to be enough for Les.

“It’s, uh, it’s Finch.” Les looked like he wanted to ground to open up and swallow him whole. He looked at his brother, trying to gage a reaction from him but Davey just stared at him, eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Dave? You going to say anything?” he asked, almost scared of that he was.

“You’re 15.” Ok, so he was going to be blunt about this. “Davey, he’s only a grade above me” he tried to explain before getting cut off “Les, he’s 17!” Davey had finally come out of his shock and now he was just mad. Finch was a good guy, sure. He knew him as one of Jack’s younger friends, but he didn’t want him macking on his brother. Also, he was two years older than Les.

“You’re just upset because you didn’t even kiss anyone till you were 19.” He grumbled under his breath. Davey was taken a back at the reaction. It was the truth, he wasn’t really a flirtatious person in high school, and he didn’t date anyone until he met Jack. But he didn’t expect Les to be so comparative.

“Look, Les” he was trying to keep his cool and be supportive big brother, but it was hard “you’re my baby brother,” Les made a face at the word baby and started to protest before Davey continued “but if Finch make’s you happy, then go nuts.” Les perked up significantly at this and nearly knocked Davey over with a hug. He started to head out the door before Davey stopped him.

“But Les?” he asked before he shut the door. His brother whipped around to look at him, a big smile on his face “Yeah, Dave?” he looked his brother in the eye as he spoke “If he hurts you I hurt him. Also learn to get home before curfew.” Les smiled and nodded. Taking a look at his brothers neck Dave got off his bed and searched through his drawer before he found what he was looking for. As he turned around he gave Les a bottle of foundation.

Les looked at it confusedly before blushing and thanking his brother. As he walked out Davey could only pray he made the right decision of trusting his brother.

 

 

When he dropped Les off at school the next morning on his way to work, he couldn’t help but notice how he ran up to his friends a little more excitedly than usual, relaxing as a particular boy wrapped his arm around his waist. Davey figured Les was going to be just fine, and if something did happen, Davey would be ready with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> my boy les doesn't get enough love. i loved writing this and i hoped you enjoyed it, too. please leave kudos and i love to here you feedback, so comment to!


End file.
